


Something Familiar

by cadkitten



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, ambiguous gendered other character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door to his hideout opened a fraction and someone slipped inside. He did his best to remain silent, hoping he wasn't about to get into it with someone anyway, despite trying not to. </p><p>There was a small huff of breath and then, "Sirius."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatari Akumu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tatari+Akumu).



> Commission from SC. 500 word minimum. Prompts: Sirius Black/Slytherin While in school  
> Song used: Pray Tell by Anberlin

The gentle clink of glasses in the background conjured up images of something eons better than what Sirius was currently experiencing. He sat huddled in the furthest corner of the small, empty office to the side of the Great Hall, his back to the cold stone wall, knees tucked up to his chest. Anguish painted his face in a way that could have been mistaken for anger to anyone that didn't know him well enough to see the subtle differences. 

The night prior had been something of an experience and he honestly wanted to be free of anything to do with it, memories included. Having his pet ripped from his life had let been his idea of a good evening. And while he was on probation, it wasn't like he could fight back and get it back. One more infraction was all he needed to get kicked to the proverbial curb. 

Sighing, he let his head thunk back against the wall, his lips pursing in frustration. Some things simply were not fair and his current situation was exactly that. 

The door to his hideout opened a fraction and someone slipped inside. He did his best to remain silent, hoping he wasn't about to get into it with someone anyway, despite trying not to. 

There was a small huff of breath and then, "Sirius." Their voice wavered with something he could only call relief. They slid down the wall next to him and settled. While he vaguely knew their voice, he didn't really recall their name. Maybe it told a lot more than he wanted it to that he didn't remember many people outside of the small circle of friends he had or perhaps it just meant he was a loner at heart. 

"Yeah."

There was a huff of breath and then a hand came to rest on his thigh, the splay of their hand lending him heat that the room itself didn't afford. He listened to them swallow, heard the sharp little intake of air as they ventured up just the slightest, stopping there. "Tell me this is okay." Their voice just barely there.

It hit him then, just who this was. He recalled their face, the way their hair felt beneath his hand as he'd stolen the barest of kisses a week before. His lips curved upwards, pleasure easing through his veins as he tilted his head back. "Anything you want is fine."

They moved then, their breath hitching as they eased themselves onto his lap, leaning in and taking a gentle kiss in return to the one he'd stolen so many days before. Tilting his head back as they released his lips with a gentle nip, he let a moan bubble up as their body dragged down over his, leaving them kneeling between his legs. Deft fingers pushed up his robes, tore at his pants until the zipper freed him to the air. A sigh left him and he closed his eyes, biting at his abused lip as they took his cock in hand. Their touch was slow, achingly easy in a way he hadn't expected, fingers tight around his shaft despite the gentleness. 

His hips bucked and they released a quiet laugh, dipping down and taking him into their mouth, tongue sliding over the thick press of the underside of his shaft, rubbing insistently at the spot just under the head that felt so deliriously good he couldn't have stopped himself from the groan of pleasure that bubbled up if he'd tried. 

Their work was diligent, insistent, everything in the way they sucked him screaming that they'd done this before, that they were _good_ at it. 

His hips arched and he breathed out, "Squeeze my-" and he needn't have asked, their hand cupping his balls, fist tightening just a degree, and he was _there_ shockingly fast. Rocking up into their mouth, he lost himself in a split instant, eyelids fluttering closed as he let the delicious sensation of orgasm take him away.

Heaving out a quiet sigh, he eased down and they let him slip free from their lips. They sat back and he heard them swallow and hell if that didn't get him off even harder. Another pulse of cum welled up, sliding down his cock. Their fingers came and slicked it away as they stood up, wandered away from him, a tinkle of a laugh in their wake. 

The door slid shut and he reached down, fastening his pants back up, shifting his robes back into place. If nothing else, his mood was vastly improved and - it appeared - he had made a new _friend_.


End file.
